


Le musicien et la Lady

by Rose_Moumoune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi, Near Future
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Moumoune/pseuds/Rose_Moumoune
Summary: Déjà deux ans que Ladybug et ChatNoir protège Paris des attaques du Papillon. Cependant, le Papillon semble avoir changé de stratégie et nos Héros se doivent de résoudre au plus vite la situation.Marinette a de plus en plus de mal à vivre une vie normale. L’angoisse et la pression qu'elle vit au quotidien la ronge peu à peu. Elle ne peut en parler à personne et doit mentir à ceux qu’elle aime.Un musicien au cœur tendre et attentionné remarquera la douleur de son ami et cherchera un moyen de la soutenir malgré que cette dernière ne semble pas vouloir s’ouvrir à lui.--------------------Je peux enfin vous présenter une idée d’histoire que j’ai en tête depuis un moment. C’est grâce à des amis précieux qui m’ont donné la motivation. J’espère que mon univers vous plaira.Si vous avez vu les deux premières saisons mon histoire ne devrait pas comporter de spoil pour vous.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Le musicien et la Lady

**Le musicien et la Lady**

**~Chapitre 1~**

Marinette était une jeune fille comme les autres, une simple adolescente de seize ans. Elle allait au lycée pour assister à des journées de cours interminables, assise sur une chaise. Les mêmes journées qui devenaient également sources de grands bonheurs grâce à la présence de ses nombreux amis. Elle était dans un établissement privé à Paris, où les classes avaient de petits effectifs et de ce fait, Marinette savait qu’elle continuerait à côtoyer les mêmes camarades jusqu’au Bac. Mais elle n’était pas dérangée par l’idée car, après tant d’années, elle avait réussi à voir le meilleur dans presque tous ses camarades de classe. Ils étaient tous devenus, les uns après les autres, des amis précieux qu’elle ne voulait pas perdre. Il lui arrivait même parfois de songer à l’idée d’arrêter de grandir pour continuer de les voir aussi régulièrement et ne jamais les perdre de vu.

Elle avait une famille aimante composait d’un père français, connu pour être l’un des meilleurs artisan pâtissier-boulanger du pays, et d’une mère chinoise qui était un pilier, aussi bien dans la boutique, que dans la famille. Marinette ne connaissait pas beaucoup de couples qui s’aimaient autant que ses parents. De plus, ils lui laissaient une grande liberté. Marinette pouvait user de son temps comme elle l’entendait, à la condition, d’être assidue dans ses études. Elle pouvait donc se consacrer à sa passion, la mode, dans son temps libre. Elle aimait créer divers objets et vêtements. Sous les conseils avisés de sa meilleure amie, elle avait même créé un blog dans lequel elle les présentait. Son blog prenait peu à peu de l’ampleur et elle espérait être, un jour, repérer par de célèbres couturiers, lui permettant de mettre un pied dans le monde de la mode si difficile d’accès.

Comme tous les habitants de Paris, son quotidien était régulièrement interrompu par des combats géants opposant un super-vilain, le Papillon, et des super-héros, principalement représenté par Ladybug, une femme coccinelle, et Chat noir, un homme Chat. Déjà deux années que la ville était animée par ces attaques régulières et de plus en plus violentes. Heureusement, jusque-là, aucun de ces évènements n’avaient fait de blessés ou causés de mort. Grâce à leur super-héros, les Parisiens pouvaient continuer à vivre une vie en sécurité.

Malgré un quotidien si paisible, Marinette avait un secret qui devenait de plus en plus lourd à porter. Elle avait été choisie pour accomplir une mission des plus importante. Protéger Paris des attaques du Papillon en tant que Ladybug. Bien que son manque de confiance en elle l’avait amené à douter de ses capacités à plusieurs reprises, elle était une Ladybug incroyablement forte. Tikky, sa Kwami, pensait même qu’elle était l’une des meilleures partenaires qu’elle ait eus. - _Ce qu’est une Kwami ? C’est un esprit gardien des Miraculous qui sont à l’origine des pouvoirs des super-héros. Et les Miraculous ? Vous posez beaucoup de questions ! La patience vous aurez également apporté la réponse. Néanmoins, puisque je vois que si je ne vous réponds pas, vous risquez de ne plus être attentifs, je vais vous le dire. Les Miraculous sont des objets qui regorgent de magie et permettent à ceux en leur possession de se transformer en être exceptionnel doté de divers pouvoirs. Il ne faut donc pas qu’ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Et c’est ce qui est arrivé avec les Miraculous du paon et du papillon. Donnant des pouvoirs à deux super-vilains. Voilà ! Bon, où en étais-je ? Je disais :_ \- Marinette était vraiment une jeune femme incroyable. Pourtant, il lui était difficile de continuer à feindre de vivre une vie normale à cause de la pression énorme qu’elle subissait et l’impossibilité de pouvoir se confier à qui que ce soit. Elle devenait sujette à l’angoisse et avait régulièrement des douleurs insupportables dans l’estomac. Elle s’en voulait de ne pas démasquer le Papillon et de mettre Paris en danger par son manque d’efficacité. Le poids qu’elle portait sur ses épaules l’écrasait. Il lui était dur de continuer à sourire.

***

Un jour de printemps, elle dut, une nouvelle fois prétexter une excuse bancale pour partir enfiler son costume d’héroïne. Elle sentait bien que ses amis étaient de plus en plus suspicieux envers ses excuses, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Elle était déterminée à démasquer le Papillon pour enfin arrêter de mentir à tous ceux qu’elle aimait. Utilisant son yoyo pour se déplacer rapidement entre les rues de la capitale, elle arriva la première sur les lieux et ne vit pas la moindre trace de son co-équipier félin. Face à elle, deux ennemis. « Encore une paire » constata-t-elle soucieuse de se retrouver seule pour mener un tel combat. Elle avait remarqué un changement de stratégie chez le Papillon ces derniers mois. Il créait régulièrement des duos parmi lesquels se trouvait toujours un sportif ou une brute, qui avait pour objectif de les blesser, Chat Noir et elle. Elle avait toujours plus ou moins réussi à n’avoir que des égratignures grâce à son agilité et sa rapidité légendaire. Mais cette fois-ci, elle se prit un coup violent dans le ventre et cru qu’elle allait vomir ou s’évanouir, tant il avait été puissant. Elle se reprit aussitôt et partit se mettre à l’abri le temps de reprendre sa respiration. « Mais pourquoi cet idiot de Chat n’est-il toujours pas là ? » râla-t-elle, la main sur le ventre.

\- Chat-alors, on dirait qu’une demoiselle en détresse vient de m’appeler ? fit une voix taquine derrière elle.

\- Ahah très drôle. Tu étais occupé à faire tes jeux de mots ridicules à tes fans plutôt que de venir m’aider ?

\- Disons que j’étais occupé… - répondit Chat Noir, un peu déconcerté devant le ton que venait d’employer sa Lady. Elle n’était pas aussi froide habituellement, mais ne sachant pas comment réagir, il décida de continuer ses jeux de mots. - Je suis Chat-boulé par un tel accueil. Moi qui me croyais si cat-rismatique qu’aucune Lady ne pouvait résister à mon chat-rme ! - Il accompagna ses jeux de mots par des gestes exagérés et théâtraux qui décrochèrent un sourire à la coccinelle.

Les quelques jeux de mots stupides de Chat Noir lui firent oublier sa douleur et lui permirent de réfléchir à un plan. Plus sûre d’eux, ils se mirent en route. Malheureusement, une fois sur place, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de ne retrouver qu’un seul de deux Akumatisés. Le combat fut d’une simplicité enfantine puisque la puissance numérique s’était inversée. Néanmoins, seul l’un des Akumas avait été purifié, l’autre était sorti de son réceptacle quand l’héroïne avait dû s’éclipser. Ni Chat Noir, ni elle, n’avaient pu le retrouver et les dégâts qu’il avait causés ne pourraient, de ce fait, pas être réparés.

Le Papillon avait bien travaillé son plan. Ladybug s’avait qu’elle devait se dépêcher de le démasquer… avant que la situation ne s’aggrave davantage.

***

Marinette soupira. Son corps lui faisait mal et son estomac avait du mal à digérer le coup qu’elle s’était pris plus tôt. Elle n’avait pas envie de retourner en cours, de faire comme si tout allait bien et encore moins, de faire semblant d’être heureuse. Toutefois, elle se résigna à se rendre au lycée. L’une des raisons était sa promesse à elle-même, de ne jamais sécher les cours hors cas d’urgence. La seconde raison, qui l’empêchait de rompre sa promesse, était qu’elle n’avait nulle part où aller se reposer autre que sa maison. Ses parents s’inquiéteraient en la voyant rentrer plus tôt et son père la forcerait à aller chez le médecin. Marinette était sûre que si un médecin voyait ses blessures, il comprendrait vite qu’elle menait une double vie. Sa seule option était de faire comme si de rien n’était. Elle soupira une deuxième fois, vaincue, et continua sa route vers le lycée.

Elle ne s’aperçut pas que quelqu’un l’observait.

♪♫♪♪♪♪♫♪

Luka était un jeune étudiant en musicologie à la fac. Il avait décidé d’étudier dans la même ville que celle où il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie. Il avait eu la chance de grandir dans une famille où l’expression artistique était encouragée. C’était une petite famille mais elle était soudée. Sa mère était une femme forte, dont le franc-parler pouvait parfois déranger mais Luka aimait ce trait de caractère chez elle. Sa sœur, Juleka, était très différente. Timide, généreuse et adepte du style gothique, Juleka était une sœur incroyable dont il était fier. Il était parfois un peu triste, qu’elle soit la seule à ne pas voir ses propres qualités. Luka s’était promis de toujours être là pour elle. Il aimait sa famille et sa famille l’aimait, c’était tout ce qui comptait. Il ne se plaignait jamais, puisqu’il se savait chanceux. S’ajoutait à cette chance, sa complicité avec sa sœur qui lui avait permis d’entrer dans un groupe de musique appeler les « Kitty Section ». Tous les membres du groupe étaient devenus des amis proches et il savourait chaque instant en leur compagnie.

Il appréciait la liberté qu’il avait gagnée à l’université. Son emploi du temps était plus souple, lui permettant de prendre le temps nécessaire pour pratiquer sa passion. Il avait un job étudiant dans un restaurant, deux soirs par semaine, lui permettant de se payer un petit local devenu son sanctuaire de paix. Il avait réussi à convaincre les propriétaires de le laisser faire les travaux d’isolement en échange d’un prix sur le loyer. Au bout d’un mois, il pouvait jouer tranquillement. Le local n’était pas bien éclairé, un peu vieux, mais il l’aimait.

***

Il avait fini sa journée de cours et projetait de se rendre à son sanctuaire pour écrire une mélodie, lui permettant d’exprimer la joie qu’il avait ressenti en voyant deux de ses camarades enfin mains dans la main. Luka avait toujours aimé voir les jeunes couples se former notamment ceux qui s’aimaient depuis un long moment. Une mélodie lui trottait en tête et il voulait l’écrire. Alors qu’il était dans ses pensées, il vit Marinette qui marchait avec difficulté de l’autre côté de la rue. Elle se tenant le ventre. Luka se redit instantanément devant la vue de son amie souffrante. Il avait énormément de tendresse envers Marinette. Elle avait une bonté d’âme qui forçait le respect, un manque de confiance en elle, qui la rendait juste… attendrissante et elle était également incroyablement courageuse. Il aurait pu continuer à lui trouver de nombreuses autres qualités, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle semblait souffrir. Il n’aimait pas ce qu’il voyait. Marinette n’était pas le genre de femme à se plaindre sans raison. Elle devait souffrir et pas qu’un peu. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à courir vers elle pour la soutenir, il la vit se redresser et souffler. Elle se força à faire plusieurs sourire, avant de plaquer l’un d’eux sur son visage, comme un masque. Le torse bombait et un faux sourire aux lèvres, elle continua son chemin. Cette scène avait coupé le musicien dans son élan. « Que vient-il de se passer » pensa-t-il inquiet.

***

Luka avait passé l’après-midi à s’inquiéter pour son amie. Vers seize heures, il envoya un message à Juleka, pour lui demander d’inviter Marinette chez eux le soir même Il précis **a** qu’il voulait qu’elle le fasse sans la prévenir de l’origine de l’invitation. Sa sœur ne posa pas de questions et lui répondit simplement « D’accord frérot ❤».

Juleka arriva à la maison deux heures plus tard, accompagnée de sa camarade de classe. Luka se leva et lui dit bonjour d’un geste de main ! Marinette lui sourit en guise de réponse. Il ne pouvait que constater que ce sourire-là était authentique et ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle avait l’air réellement ravit de le voir.

« Maman - _appela Juleka doucement_ \- Marinette peut rester dormir ce soir ? Ses parents sont d’accord…

\- Mais bien sûr ! Personne n’empêchera une artiste de loger dans le bateau de la famille Couffaine ! Marinette fait comme chez toi ! Ce soir, nous mangeons à dix-neuf heures trente tapantes ! Compris matelot ?

\- Oui Anarka, c’est compris. » Répondit simplement Marinette, habituée par la façon de parler d’Anarka. 

Luka n’avait pas tout de suite été voir son amie, qu’il savait occupée à parler mode avec sa sœur. Après le repas, Juleka prétexta devoir appeler sa copine. Luka invita tout naturellement Marinette dans sa chambre en attendant.

Elle s’assit sur le lit, tout naturellement et le regarda dans les yeux. Il lui sourit et elle rougit légèrement. Il savait que le cœur de sa magnifique amie était pris par un autre, mais cette réaction le fit sourire. Il conclut ensuite que les pommettes roses de Marinette venaient de la gêne causée par son manque de confiance en elle. Il s’assit à côté d’elle, la guitare à la main, et commença à jouer une mélodie triste et douloureuse. Il vit de l’admiration dans les yeux de son publique quand il arrêta de jouer.

« Comment fais-tu Luka pour toujours trouver des notes qui, pour moi, sonnent si juste ?

\- Je me laisse guider par ça – _dit-il en posant son index sur son cœur_ – et par ça – _en désignant ensuite ses yeux_ – Marinette… je sens qu’en ce moment, tu es un peu comme ça – _Luka joua quelques accords tristes de nouveau_ \- et j’aimerai t’aider à revenir à ça – _Luka joua cette fois quelque chose de plus dynamique et entrainant_ – je m’inquiète pour toi… ».

Sur ses derniers mots, Luka mit sa guitare sur le lit et posa sa main sur la tête de Marinette. Les yeux de celle-ci s’emplirent de larmes. Il passa sa deuxième main dans son dos et l’attira contre son torse. Il la sentit réprimer un sanglot et continua à lui caresser le dos d’un geste protecteur.

« Je ne te forcerai pas à parler. Sache juste que, quand tu seras prête et si tu en as envie, ma porte est ouverte. »

Cette fois, elle ne se retenait plus et fondit en larmes. Le cœur du musicien se brisa en la voyant si malheureuse, mais il savait que pour l’instant, le meilleur moyen de la réconforter était d’être présent. Par moments, il lui caressa le dos ou la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes puis il sentit Marinette se relâcher complètement. Elle venait de s’endormir. Il la décala avec précaution et l’installa dans son lit en ramenant la couverture jusqu’à ses épaules. Il partit ensuite pour annoncer à sa sœur que ce serait lui qui dormirait dans la chambre d’amis et non leur invité.

Une chose était sûre pour Luka, un seul signe de la part de Marinette et il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour l’aider.

***

Voilà ! Un premier chapitre terminé ! J’espère qu’il vous a plus et j’ai hâte de vous raconter la suite de mon idée !! ~ À très bientôt ! Une Rose contente d’elle


End file.
